


Writers Challenge

by Promise_Worthy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adopted Peter Parker, Adoption, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promise_Worthy/pseuds/Promise_Worthy
Summary: Peter Parker decides he loves Tony as more than a mentor, but as a father figure. So he had a talk with Aunt May about whether or not Tony Stark would be willing to legally adopt him.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6
Collections: Post Spiderman Homecoming Mess





	Writers Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> This idead popped into my head. So, I'm hoping one of you out there will write this.

Will some one out there please write a story about Peter Parker realizing he loves Tony as a father figure and wants to be adopted by him?


End file.
